The invention relates to a product with special charactestics, which can be used as a product for coatings, for components of sanitary ware and in kitchen fittings and domestic worktops. This product consists of a polymerized transparent resinxe2x80x94which may be coloredxe2x80x94in which inserts consisting of gravel of marble and/or of other stones, which may also be obtained from waste recovered from other processes, preferably rounded, embedded substantially uniformly.
To obtain particular effects, to ensure surface protection of the resin, and for other purposes or advantages, according to the invention it is envisaged that the useful surface of the product should be worked by brushing with abrasives, so as to obtain slight depressions corresponding to the resin, whereas slight projections, distributed substantially uniformly and surrounded by the said depressions, are delineated corresponding to the said inserts.
Advantageously, in one possible embodiment, prior to brushing with abrasives the product is xe2x80x9cdecapitatedxe2x80x9d (i.e. machined for uniform removal of a limited thickness) whereby the inserts appear at the surface with smoothed surfaces; the slight projections formed by the inserts remain smoothed, co-planar (flush) and surrounded by the said slight depressions obtained by brushing.
Brushing can be followed by a surface polishing treatment of the resin and of the inserts.
The invention also relates to a product for coatings, for components of sanitary ware and kitchen fittings and for domestic worktops, consisting of a polymerized transparent resinxe2x80x94which may also be more or less coloredxe2x80x94in which inserts consisting of gravel of marble and/or other stones, even obtained from waste recovered from other processes, are embedded substantially uniformly. This product according to the invention is characterized in that there are slight projections corresponding to the inserts, and slight depressions corresponding to the resin, on the useful surface of the said product.
Advantageously, the inserts may be smoothed at the surface (as a result of the xe2x80x9cdecapitationxe2x80x9d machining), so that the projections become smoothed and coplanar (flush) and surrounded by the said slight depressions.